Nightmare Shadows
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Sequel to Cipher's Revenge All Dawn and Lucas wanted to do was live a normal life with their kids, but they never will when an old foe returns and captures them. Now it is up to their children to rescue their parents, before it is too late.
1. Enter Shiro and Kuro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own their kids. (Read and find out what I mean…)**

**Well, the sequel to Cipher's Revenge is finally out. I know, you waited months for the sequel… Well, the wait is finally over! There will be a few surprise returns. Anyways, here are the ages and the new characters! XDXDXDXD. This story takes 10 years later after the epilogue. Why you ask, because I want the Tsuna and Shiro to be in their teens XDXDXD. More will be revealed about them later… XDXDXD**

**Tsuna: 15**

**Shiro: 13**

**Kuro: 10**

**Rai: 11**

**Other characters and ages:**

**Dawn: 35**

**Lucas: 37**

**Wes: 39**

**Rui: 37**

**Michael: 35**

**Ok, this a really long author note… So I'll just shut up and start the story XDXDXD. **

**Chapter one: Enter Shiro and Kuro**

The day they have been waiting for had finally arrived, and it finally came. It was their fifteenth anniversary. Dawn and Lucas were taking their kids to a long awaited camping trip. Their kids, Shiro and Kuro were playing together with their own Pokemon and their parent's Pokemon. The two parents smiled as their children and Pokemon played together.

"It's such a beautiful day… Isn't it Lucas?" Dawn smiled as she stared into the evening sky.

"It sure is…" Lucas replied gently. "But can never be as beautiful as you…" Dawn giggled and hugged Lucas's arm as they watched their children play with each other.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark. Dawn stared at the sky, puzzled.

"That's strange… It's the middle of the summer…" Dawn said. "It's not supposed to rain today…"

"Don't worry, Dawn. If something happens, I'll be there to protect you!" Lucas said. "We'd better call the kids and our Pokemon back."

Dawn nodded. The two parents returned their Pokemon and called out to their kids. "Shiro, Kuro, come back. It's too dangerous to go play right now."

Kuro nodded his head. "Ok, momma, I'll go back inside. I'll race you, Shiro…" Shiro smirked and the two ran to their parents. They were inches away from reaching their parents until…

A pit of shadow emerged from the ground. A man with blue hair emerged from the deathly pit. He had grabbed their two children and smirked at them.

"Ardos…?" Dawn muttered in disbelief. "But how? I thought we defeated you years ago!" Ardos grinned as Shiro and Kuro struggled under his grasp.

"Well you thought wrong…" Ardos said, grinning. "Anyways, I'll be taking your kids…"

"Hey, let them go, Ardos!" Lucas growled. "They did nothing to you!"

"That's your fault for interfering with my plans…" Ardos grinned. "I'll make you regret ever meeting me, starting with your children…"

"Mommy, help…" Kuro said. The young, ten year old boy was beginning to cry.

"Don't worry, I'm coming…" Dawn said. She sent out her Empoleon.

Ardos grinned and shot a shadowy glare at Dawn. The blue haired mother was lifted into the air, slowly being strangled to death. Dawn choked weakly, her eyes closed tightly and her teeth clenched in pain. Her legs flailed desperately as she struggled for air.

"I've grown much stronger then before…" Ardos grinned as Dawn choked and whimpered helplessly. "As you've just seen…"

"Leave my family alone!" Lucas growled. "They did nothing to you! Your fight is with me!"

"Your kids will be the perfect recruits for my shadow army…" Ardos said grinning. "Especially this little girl here…" Shiro just grunted defiantly, trying to break free from Ardos' grasp. Then Ardos disappeared in the shadows. Dawn gasped for air as the Ardos' shadowy grasp on her neck released. The last thing heard from Shiro was her desperate cry for help…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A 37 year old man woke up from in the middle of the night. Sleeping next to her was a young, blue-haired woman around 35 years old. She was sleeping snugly under the sheets of the bed. Lucas sighed and tried to get back to sleep, but the woman sleeping next to him woke up and kept him up.

"Lucas, is anything wrong?" The woman asked worriedly. "You've been waking up in the middle of the night for the past few days, covered in sweat…"

"It's nothing, Dawn, I just need a drink of water." Lucas said as he kissed his wife's cheek. Dawn didn't look too sure though.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dawn asked, still looking worried. "Remember, you promised not to keep anymore secrets from me…" Lucas sighed.

"It's that nightmare…" Lucas said. "The one I've had the past few nights… I've had it again…" Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"Lucas, this is serious…" Dawn said. "If you had the same dream constantly the same night, something bad is going to happen to us… Maybe we should tell everyone…" Lucas smiled and kissed Dawn on the cheek again.

"It's okay, whatever comes our way, we can confront it together as a family…" Lucas said. "Now we need to get some sleep, our kids are at their last day of school tomorrow… Then they begin their journey next year…" Dawn smiled and nodded. The young woman then fell asleep. Lucas smiled, and kissed his wife on the cheeks. He really did love his wife, until he, too, fell asleep from drowsiness.

**The next day**

Lucas woke up late the next day. He had barely gotten any sleep due to the events that happened last night.

'Dammit, no matter how hard I try, I cannot sleep…' Lucas thought. 'It's all because of that nightmare…'

Lucas got out of bed and changed into his clothes. As he went downstairs, he noticed Dawn already in her apron, cooking breakfast.

"You've woken up late, again…" Dawn huffed as she handed him breakfast. "The kids already went to school!"

"Sorry…" Lucas said sheepishly. "I haven't been getting much sleep for the past few nights… I must be much more tired than I thought…" Dawn looked worried.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Dawn asked. "We can call the others if you want…" Lucas just grinned weakly.

"It's fine… no need to worry…" Lucas said. "I'm more worried about our kids… It's their last day of school… I wonder if Shiro's causing trouble again…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A thirteen year old girl spat at the floor, glaring at a bunch of older looking teens rebelliously. The girl looked exactly like Dawn, except she acted and dressed much differently. She wore tattered jeans and a T-shirt with a white skull insignia embossed on it. She was listening to an mp3, heavy rock music being played. Instead of a hat with a pink Pokeball insignia on it, she wore a black hat with a red Pokeball insignia on it.

One of the teens grinned. "Hey kid, we don't wanna pick a fight with you, especially since you're such a pretty looking little girl… So hand over that kid behind you, before you get hurt, or worse…"

The teenage girl just grinned. "Bring it on, you fat ass perverts…" She said mockingly as she stuck the middle finger at them. "I can take you on anytime, anyday..."

The teenage bully narrowed his eyes at her. "I didn't think this would be easy… Let's have some fun with her, eh boys?" The other thugs grinned gleefully. One very reckless one charged at her blindly.

The girl simply shoved her right heel in the bully's face. The bully's nose bled as he went reeling backwords. The young, blue-haired teen grinned.

"Sorry to say, but I'm not the defenseless, innocent little girl you think I am…" The teen said as she smirked. She balled up her fist, and smashed it on the thug's already bleeding nose. The bully fell to the floor, collapsed and defeated. The others looked astonished, but quickly pulled themselves together.

"THAT IS IT, GIRL, YOU ARE DEAD!" The leader of the pack roared. "KILL HER!!! KILL THIS BITCH, AND SHOW NO HER MERCY!!!"

The teenaged bluenette rolled her eyes as more bullies came at her. She knocked out one of them with a powerful roundhouse kick in the face and one behind her with a deadly back kick right at his stomach. The one who received the back kick coughed blood from the powerful kick, then collapsed onto the floor, defeated. Shiro continued to fight like this, beating thug after thug.

The boss of the group became irritated. "I swear, these guys can't even take care of one little girl…" He growled, taking out a pocket knife. "Must I do everything myself?" The leader then charged at the thirteen year old girl, ready to stab her. Though Shiro noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"A knife? That's your last resort?" The blue-haired teen asked, rolling her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me… Talk about lame… Riolu, use your Thief attack, now…"

A small, agile looking aura Pokemon came out of its Pokeball and responded immediately. It swiftly snatched the knife away from the leader's hands. The leader of the thugs just looked in surprise as the young blue-haired teenager held the knife in her hand.

"Dammit, you stole my knife!" The thug growled. "Give that back right now!" The teenaged girl rolled her eyes as the leader charged at her, a huge mistake any person who wasn't smart enough would do.

"Riolu, let's finish this quickly...' The teenaged girl sighed. "My little brother and I need to get to school…"

Riolu nodded, and unleashed a super fast Quick attack at the bully, pinning him to wall.

At this moment, the girl threw the knife, narrowly missing her teenaged harasser and leaving a small scratch on his cheek. His face paled as he stared at the knife next to him.

"You could've been patient you know…" The girl said coldly and menacingly. "I was going to give it back to you anyways… It's too bad I missed your fat-ass ugly face… But if you dare pick on my little brother again, and it's not only your face you're going to lose…"

The leader gulped and ran out of here, screaming like a sissy girl. His followers followed behind him. The girl sighed.

"Kuro, you can come out now…" Shiro said. "They're all gone… let's get to school."

The shy little boy emerged from Shiro's legs. He looked exactly like Lucas, but had Dawn's shy personality. "Thanks for helping me out, sis." Kuro said, bowing thankfully. "I owe you one for helping me out with my bully problem."

"You don't have to be so formal all the goddamn time…" The girl snorted. "Why can't you call me by my real name, just like other little brother's do?"

"Because, I'm thankful sis helps me out all the time…" Kuro said meekly. "Is there a problem with that?"

The teenaged girl sighed and picked up her backpack. "No, it's fine… We'd better get to school before the bell rings…" Kuro nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" Kuro said.

Luckily for the two of them, the two had arrived at school just in time.

"Remember, stay with your own friends, especially Rai… She's a nice person…" The girl told her. "I don't want you getting into trouble with the upperclassmen…"

Kuro blushed slightly at the mention of the girl named Rai. "Okay… I'll try…"

The teenaged girl smiled softly as her brother ran off and met with a girl. She resembled Michael, except she was around Kuro's age and was a girl.

As Shiro headed to the upperclassmen class, a boy with silvery hair charged at her.

"SHIROOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The boy yelled.

The blue-haired teen, apparently named Shiro, sweatdropped and dodged the older boy's tackle, making him kiss the hard cement.

"Shiro, I never knew you tasted like cement…" He mumbled. "Did something happen?"

Shiro rolled her eyes, and grabbed the goofy, older boy by his collar, helping him back up.

"Oh, there you are…" He grinned. "I thought something was wrong here… I mean… You do not usually taste like cement…"

Shiro smirked. "Hey, Tsuna." She said as cheerful as possible, greeting his silver haired friend. "Still reckless as usual I see, even on our last day of school…"

Tsuna just scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess I have been kinda reckless lately… Mon's been complaining that I get hurt too much… Dad's just like whatever…" He said. "So, what are you going to do over vacation?"

"My mom and dad are having their 15th anniversary next week…" Shiro shrugged. "So my family is going on a camping trip…"

"I see…" Tsuna said. "Are you taking your ex-boyfriend along?"

Shiro paused at as Tsuna said that, then she glared at Tsuna coldly.

"Don't mention that two-timing bastard who completely ruined my goddamn life ever again…" Shiro snarled in a cold, harsh tone, completely different from before. Then she took her backpack and stormed off in another direction. "I'm going to class, see you later…"

Tsuna could only watch as Shiro walked away from her, a sad look on his face. Then he stared at the floor.

'Ever since that day, Shiro's been so cold to everyone, especially if her old boyfriend is mentioned… I wonder what happened…' Tsuna thought. 'I still remember it all, when she completely transformed… It all began one year ago…'

**Flashback (Tsuna's point of view)**

_Believe it or not, Shiro wasn't always a cold-hearted girl… She used to be a laid back, carefree girl, just like her father was. Whenever I tackled her, she would just laugh and play along. It made me really happy inside…_

_Unfortunately, she didn't do very good in school… Her grades were relatively average and she barely put any effort in PE…_

_Lucas sighed as he read her grade report. "Shiro, you have straight C's in all your grades…" Her dad said sternly. "What's going on?" _

_Shiro just shrugged. "No need to worry…" Then she would go upstairs and chat with her friends on the computer. Her dad would just sigh and her mom would smile._

"_She's so much like you when you were younger…" Dawn said, trying her best to comfort her husband. Lucas sighed._

"_I know, but I would've never get straight C's when I was in school…" Lucas sighed._

"_It's just how she is…" Dawn said. "You can't change how she is… If she's carefree, then you should just accept that…"_

"_I guess so… I'm worrying too much, aren't I?" Lucas sighed. Dawn giggled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek while doing so._

_Not only did Shiro have bad grades, she also eventually had a 14 year old boyfriend to worry about. They started dating about one week before she went through her whole transformation… The two were so in love and would be together every single day… All I could do was smile as they went on dates together._

_Everything changed though… on that one fateful day… We were in PE class. Shiro was exhausted. I was a track star, so I just kept going…_

"_Damn, Tsuna, where do you get so much energy…?" Shiro asked, completely exhausted. "I'm so tired…"_

_I shrugged. "I've only been jumping for half the period…" Tsuna said. "Pull yourself together… You've only been did it for ten minutes… and you just took a twenty minute break a while ago…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever you say…" Shiro said. "I'm going to go have some quality time alone…" Shiro said, giggling and blushing slightly as she said this. I just smiled, knowing what she had meant…_

_Ten minutes later, my teacher told me to take a break. I shrugged and did as told. That was when Shiro came in, tears were in her eyes._

"_Hey, Shiro…" I said worriedly. "Did anything go wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_Is it any of your business?" She said harshly, storming away. I frowned, and grabbed her wrists. My stern amber eyes met her watery blue eyes, which were now slightly puffy._

"_Shiro, tell me what happened…" I ordered sternly. "I can help you out with your problem…"_

"_I don't need your sympathy…" Shiro said, snatching her hand away from me. Then she stormed her way back home. Our PE teacher didn't bother to stop her…_

_I never saw her for four days… Even though she usually enjoyed school, she never came… I came over to her house once and asked her if I could come in, but she would just yell "GO AWAY" harshly… She returned four years later… but she definitely wasn't the same, carefree girl I once knew…_

_There were some good things about this though. Her grades went way up and she tried harder. She became the best female trainer, and the second best trainer in the school. I still was the best, but that didn't stop her from trying to beat me. Though, there were also some things about her that were bad… She would get into trouble… a lot… Her outfit completely changed… she no longer wore short skirts or tank tops… She replaced that with a black shirt with a skull insignia on it and tattered jeans to go with it._

_Ever since that day, she never mentioned what happened on that fateful day… Ever since then… she would get into fights with anyone besides her friends… She never dated again, never had another boyfriend, and was revered as the 'Ice Queen' in school due to her ice incased heart. She cursed more, and I never saw that goofy, carefree smile… or another tear from her eyes… ever again…_

**Flashback end**

As these thoughts rang through Tsuna's mind, the bell finally rang. The fifteen year old, silver haired teenager went out of his train of thought and headed to his class.

**To be continued…**

**I know… not much action this chapter… But the first two chapters are just to introduce the new characters… So yeah… The story really begins on the third chapter…**

**I know, you're all thinking that Shiro is a bitch… but everything will be resolved in the next chapter… It's also pretty obvious Tsuna had feelings for her, even if she's completely oblivious to it… XDXDXD**

**Well, until next chapter! Rai will be introduced, yay!!!!! This is only because she came out briefly in this chapter…**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this first chapter… and you know what to do… I've only said to do it for how long? If you don't know… review, please… Make it nice please, no flames and all… I will accept constructive criticism though…**

**~Honou**


	2. Shiro's Side of the Story

**Well, here's the next chapter of 'Nightmare in Newmoon Island!' Hope you're enjoying this story so far… If you're not, then I'm sorry…**

**I know, I haven't updated this in forever and I'm sorry about that. I have a life and all, you know.**

**Anyways, enjoy… XDXDXD**

**Chapter 2: Shiro's Side of the Story**

As Shiro headed to her homeroom class, she couldn't help but feel a little regret for reacting so coldly at Tsuna for practically no reason.

As the young, thirteen-year-old teenager entered the class both quickly and quietly, all her fellow classmates started muttering things to each other. Shiro simply ignored this and sat on her seat, studying for the final exam that was today.

When the final exam started, Shiro just blazed through the test easily. All those days studying with Kuro really paid off. The young, blue-haired teenager was the first one in the room to finish her test. After turning her test, Shiro felt a Pokeball on her belt shaking violently. It was her Riolu's Pokeball. The blue-haired teenager sighed.

Shiro's Riolu was a fight loving Pokemon. It lived for battling and loved going out for Pokemon battles. This factor alone made the small aura Pokemon her main fighter. However, owning a fight-loving Pokemon caused major problems for the young trainer.

"You'll get to fight as much as you want, after everyone finishes their test…" Shiro whispered harshly to her Pokemon. "Until then, just stay put…"

Riolu pouted from inside its Pokeball, but obeyed and stopped shaking for the rest of the period. Shiro sighed in relief and returned to her desk, thinking out a battle strategy for her battling final test. She took out an Ipod and listened to her music for the rest of the class time. Finally the test ended, and it was time to go to snack time. Because today was the final week, school was on minimum day schedule. Shiro sighed as she reached the snack tables and pulled out an apple from her backpack. She found a table and sat alone, taking a bite out of the red fruit. Shiro then looked at Kuro from the younger classmen area. Kuro was laughing and talking with his friends. Shiro let out a small smile. As long as her brother was safe, she was okay.

Just as she finished her apple and threw it away, she saw Tsuna, charging at her.

"SHIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Tsuna shouted, trying to tackle his blue-haired friend. Shiro didn't even bother dodging this time. She was really guilty for yelling at him. Tsuna cocked his head, startled by Shiro's sudden change in personality.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked as he pulled himself up. Shiro looked away, standing up and brushing the dust off of her.

'Tsuna, I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning…" Shiro said in a surprisingly gentle tone. "You were just trying to start a friendly conversation, and I just blew it all in front of your face…" Tsuna blinked in confusion. Then he smiled and patted her on the back.

"Hey, don't worry about it…" Tsuna said cheerfully. "You're my friend, I can't get mad at you just because you yelled at me. If I did get mad at you, I wouldn't be a true friend to you." Shiro gave a small smile. Tsuna was always the forgiving type.

"You're a good friend, Tsuna…" Shiro said, a small smile on her face. "I'll see you after snack, prepare to lose this time." Tsuna smiled back at him.

"I look forward to battling you…" Tsuna said. "I'll see you at the stadium." Shiro smiled back at him. Then the two walked together, talking about various things, such as how they did on the first test and other things such as that. All the battling coaches in school were there. One of the coaches, Crasher Wake, spoke first.

"Okay, kids, listen up!" He said through a megaphone. "You all know that you are graduating as of today. Now show us everything you've learned. The winner gets to move on. To those who lose, no hard feelings. Remember the most important thing, have fun. Okay, four coaches are going separate you into four groups. The winners of each group will make it to the semifinals. The rules are simple, one on one, no switching out and no time limit. Any questions?" No one really had any questions. Volkner took the megaphone.

"If that's it, then let's begin…" Volkner said in a calm, serious tone. "You guys, follow me…" He took a group of students his way. The other coaches separated their groups. Shiro's first opponent was a well-endowed blonde girl, dressed in an extremely slutty outfit, complete with a miniskirt that practically flashed her panties every time she leaned over. Shiro rolled her eyes when she saw her.

"Great, my first opponent is a bitch…" Shiro muttered to herself. Her opponent sneered at her.

"Like, for your information, I'm going to be the one who beats you…" She said in an annoyingly haughty manner. She then looked at Tsuna, a loving look in her eyes. "Then I can fight against Tsuna-kun…" Shiro rolled her eyes.

"That is if you can beat me…" Shiro said coldly. "Go, Riolu!" Shiro's Pokemon energetically came out of its Pokeball, eager to battle.

"Like, go, Luvdisk…" The girl said. "Use Water Gun." The heart-shaped Pokemon replied instantly, shooting out a blast of water at Riolu.

"Riolu, Quick Attack!" Shiro shouted. Riolu nodded, and tore through the Water Gun with its incredible speed. "Good, now Force Palm!"

Riolu drew close to Luvdisc and smashed it with a powerful palm thrust. Luvdisc didn't faint, but it was hurt very badly by the attack and was rendered paralyzed.

"Like, Luvdisc, fight back!" The girl said frantically. But the Pokemon couldn't move, it was completely unable to move.

"Riolu, finish this with Quick Attack!" Shiro ordered. The small, agile Pokemon slammed into Luvdisc with its incredible speed, knocking the Pokemon out.

"Okay, that's enough…" Roark said. "Shiro wins the first battle." The girl gave a scoff, and left the arena. Shiro sighed, picking up her Riolu and telling it that it had done a good job. Riolu chirped happily, accepting Shiro's praise. She then checked how her brother was doing. He was just about to go against his friend, Rai.

"Just cause we're friends, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Rai said cheerfully. "Imma be the one who fights Tunafish." Kuro flustered shyly with his fingers, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Um, okay, I'll try my best too then…" He said shyly. "Go, Chimchar!"

"Go, Elekid!" Rai shouted. "Elekid, Thundershock!"

"Chimchar, Ember!" Kuro ordered. The Fire Pokemon replied by sending balls of fire at Elekid. But the Thundershock was stronger and tore through the Ember.

"CHAR!!!" Chimchar cried as it was hit by the electric attack. Shiro winced. Kuro wasn't doing so good. But she knew Rai was a really good trainer. Having Michael as her dad really paid off…

"Okay, Elekid, Thunderpunch!" Rai shouted. Kuro yelped meekly.

"Um, Chimchar, counter attack!" Kuro said meekly. Chimchar rolled its eyes, shaking off the Thundershock as if it was nothing. "Okay, Scratch!" Chimchar bared its claws, ready to attack. Elekid thrust forward its arms at Chimchar, but the Monkey Pokemon dodged nimbly to the left, and repeatedly scratched Elekid with its sharp claws. Even Rai was surprised by this.

"Wow, Kuro, you've gotten a lot better…" Rai said. "Even I didn't see that coming." Kuro blushed heavily at this.

"Um, thank you…" Kuro said shyly, steam practically escaping from his head. Rai had a small grin on her face.

"But I guess you forgot, Elekid's ability is Static…" Rai said. "Take a look at Chimchar…" Kuro took a look at Chimchar. Sparks were surrounding its body, indicating that it was paralyzed.

"Aw, silly me…" Kuro muttered to himself. "I forgot Elekid's ability causes paralysis…" Kuro sighed and returned Chimchar.

"I guess you win, Rai…" Kuro said glumly. Rai smiled and took out her hand.

"Hey, that was a good battle…" Rai said. "You did your best and that's all that matters…" This time Kuro became as red as a tomato.

"Um… t…thank you…" Kuro said, shakily accepting Rai's handshake. Rai, of course, was oblivious to this and skipped to the healing zone. Shiro smiled softly, it was completely obvious Kuro liked Rai more than a friend…

The battles went on like this, Shiro, Tsuna and Rai all blazed through the battles until they were three of the four semifinalists. Kuro was sitting in the sidelines, cheering his friends on.

Shiro had just won her battle, thanks to her trusty Riolu. She shook hands with her opponent. Then she went to see Tsuna's battle.

Kuro was watching the fight, cheering on Rai as best as he could. Shiro smiled at this. Rai entered the arena, a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey, Tunafish." Rai greeted cheerfully. "Remember, this time imma win." Tsuna looked at Rai blankly, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Huh, whazzat?" Tsuna said bluntly. Rai snickered, a small blush on her cheeks.

"You're so clueless… That's what makes you so cute…" Rai said sweetly. Tsuna just blinked at her, dense as always. "I guess we better get started then." Kuro glared at Tsuna with slight jealously, but decided to continue cheering Rai on.

"Go, Eevee!" Rai shouted. Eevee mewed cutely as it was sent out. Tsuna gave out a goofy grin.

"So it's a battle of Eeveelutions this time, eh?" Tsuna said. "Go, Umbreon!"

"This is gonna be good…" Shiro said to herself, watching the battle closely.

"Eevee, tackle!" Rai shouted. The Pokemon replied by charging at it with a full force tackle.

"Umbreon, dodge!" Tsuna ordered. Tsuna's Pokemon dodged with its speed, catching Rai off guard. "Now, Secret Power!"

"Umbre!" Umbreon shouted, letting out a powerful light from its body. Eevee was hit by the attack, dealing a good amount of damage to it.

"Now, Tackle!" Tsuna ordered. Umbreon charged at Eevee at full force.

"Shoot, Eevee, Tackle!" Rai shouted. Eevee was still dazed from Umbreon's Secret Power, and didn't have enough time to respond. Umbreon slammed into Eevee with full force, causing the Pokemon to faint instantly. Rai cursed.

"Dangit, I lost to Tunafish again…" Rai muttered. "Oh well, I'll be ready for you next time, Tunafish…" Tsuna twitched at the nickname.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Tsuna whined. "It's getting kinda irritating…" Rai just giggled to herself, and left the arena. Kuro went up to Rai, telling his friend that she had done a good job. Tsuna went up to Shiro.

"Well, it's just us two…" Tsuna said. Shiro smirked.

"Better not hold back." Shiro said. "I'm going to go all out!" Tsuna smiled back at her. After healing their Pokemon, they entered the arena and sent out their Pokemon. Riolu came out of its Pokeball and tugged at Shiro's jeans. Shiro just smiled apologetically.

'Sorry, Riolu, you're going to sit this one out…' Shiro whispered. Riolu pouted, but nodded. "Let's go, Piplup!" The small Penguin Pokemon appeared out of its Pokeball, ready for battle.

"Go, Turtwig!" Tsuna shouted. The green turtle Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball. For a while, there was a silence, the two were thinking their battle strategy.

'Okay, Turtwig is a really slow Pokemon, but it knows a lot of strong grass type moves…' Shiro thought. 'I have to be careful, and launch an attack at the opportune moment.'

'Shiro probably is going to take advantage of my Turtwig's lack of speed.' Tsuna thought. Then Tsuna grinned. 'I think I have my strategy ready…'

"Okay, Piplup, start off with Bubble!" Shiro shouted. Piplup shot out a stream of bubbles at Turtwig.

"Turtwig, Tackle!" Tsuna ordered. Turtwig charged at Piplup, tearing through the storm of bubbles and charging at Piplup.

"Piplup, dodge to the side and then use Peck!" Shiro ordered. Piplup complied and dodged Turtwig's Tackle attack. The small Penguin Pokemon then struck Turtwig multiple times with its beak. But Tsuna didn't seem too concerned. He knew Turtwig would be strong enough to take the hit.

'Just as I thought…' Tsuna smirked. 'Shiro is just as predictable as ever.'

"Turtwig, Tackle!" Tsuna ordered. Turtwig nodded and charged at Piplup. But because Piplup was so close to Turtwig after its attack, it scored a hit and sent the poor Penguin Pokemon flying. "Now finish with Absorb!"

The leaf on Turtwig's head glowed green with energy. Piplup was dazed by the Tackle and could barely even move. Shiro noticed that that Turtwig's Overgrow ability had activated after being hit by the Peck attack.

"Piplup, get out of the way!" Shiro ordered frantically. But Piplup couldn't even move. The last attack had hurt it badly. Turtwig's Absorb attack scored a direct hit and knocked out the small Penguin Pokemon.

"Piplup is unable to battle!" A referee said. "The winner is Turtwig and Tsuna!" Shiro didn't look disappointed though. Piplup tried his best, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Good battle, Tsuna!" Shiro said. "I didn't expect you to take advantage of your Turtwig's Overgrow ability!" Tsuna just smiled.

"I knew your Piplup's Peck attack would only be strong enough to take Turtwig to low health, so I used that to my advantage." Tsuna said. "I'm not saying your Piplup has low attack, Turtwig just has high defense…" Turtwig just grinned sheepishly.

After the referee's gave them their score on their battle test, everyone was free to go home. The written portion would be graded and given back to them later on. After Shiro and Kuro had everything backed and ready, they headed home.

"You were amazing, sis," Kuro said to Shiro as they walked home. "You were doing so well in the beginning, but Tsuna is really strong." Shiro smiled.

"You did pretty well yourself." Shiro said. "With a little more practice, you could become a really good trainer. I'm not surprised you passed the test." Kuro smiled back at his sister.

"Thank you, sis." Kuro said. "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you." Shiro looked at her brother and then looked in the other direction.

"Trust me, Kuro…" Shiro began in a softer voice. "I'm the one person you don't want to be like…" Kuro just cocked his head in confusion. Then the two finally reached their house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Shiro said. Dawn came out of the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"Welcome home!" Dawn said cheerfully. "I heard the both of you passed your battling exam, I'm so proud of you two!"

"Thank you, mommy." Kuro said cheerfully. "I was really nervous, but I tried my very best." Dawn smiled.

"I'm sure you did." She said. "Now wash your hands, I have lunch ready. Honey, lunch time!" Lucas came downstairs, a goofy grin on his face.

"How was school today?" He asked, greeting his two children.

"Not bad." Shiro shrugged. Lucas narrowed his eyes, noticing the bruises on her knuckles, which she kept well hidden until now.

"Shiro have you been picking a fight again?" Lucas asked sternly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Shiro asked. "They were asking for it." Lucas sighed.

"Shiro, you have to stop getting yourself into trouble like that." Lucas said, his voice filled with concern. "I really don't want you getting hurt." Shiro looked away.

"I know, it's just…" Shiro began, but she paused and headed upstairs to her room. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand…" The last thing Lucas heard was the door to Shiro's room slamming shut. Dawn placed her hand on Lucas' shoulder with concern.

"She's under a lot of pain…" She said. "I can tell from just looking at her." Lucas nodded.

"I know …" Lucas said. "I wonder what could've happened to her to cause her to change so much. I'll go check up on her. You two go ahead and eat your lunch." Dawn and Kuro nodded their heads, and the two started to eat their lunch together while Lucas headed upstairs.

**Shiro's Room**

"Dammit." Shiro said as she punched the wall. "Why can't I just go straight up and tell him how I'm feeling? My own dad… Why can't I just tell him the truth? Am I afraid to admit the truth? Dammit, I'm confused." She calmed down, sat on her bed, and hugged her black cushion. She took a look at an old picture of her together with another boy. The two looked very happy together. The blue-haired teenager began to remember her terrible past.

"Kenneth…" She said softly, still remembering her old ex-boyfriend.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Kenneth was the most popular boy in school. He was everything a girl could ever want. His soft brown hair, his pure amber eyes, and he had a smile that made me feel happy inside. I've had a crush on him when I was younger, and always dreamt of having him as my boyfriend. I realized soon I would get my wish, but it would not be the way I had imagined it…_

_When I was younger, I was much different than I am now. I was bubbly and cheerful like my mom, but relaxed and reserved like my dad. I liked to wear skirts, but not as short as my mom did when she was my age._

_Anyways, it all began when I was hanging out with Tsuna during break time. He just told me a really corny joke and made us laugh. Then I saw Kenneth coming towards us. I felt a small blush creep us my face and Tsuna started teasing me, which would make me blush even more._

"_What are you waiting for?" Tsuna snickered, nudging me with his elbow. "Ask him out, lover girl." I blushed even more._

"_I'm embarrassed, cut me some slack okay?" I whispered back. "Ack, here he comes, dammit, I'm not prepared." Tsuna rolled his eyes._

"_You look fine, now knock em dead…" Tsuna said, giving me a gentle shove. "Good luck." I pouted at him, but soon focused on the task at hand. I was about to ask him out, but he answered first._

"_Are you Shiro?" He asked. I just nodded my head. He gave me a warm smile._

"_Then how would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked. I looked surprised. The boy of my dreams just asked me out! This was the best day ever, or so I thought…_

_We dated with each other for a while. After our first date, we had another one, and another one followed after that. I noticed Tsuna watching us during our dates. Because Kenneth and I went on dates frequently, Tsuna and I hung out less and that made me feel bad inside. I would ask him if he was lonely, but he would just say he was fine._

_Anyways, I was happy, Kenneth seemed to like me. We never had our first kiss because I wasn't ready, and I think he was kind of shy about that too, which I found cute. I knew that this was going to be a good relationship._

_Boy was I wrong…_

_It all happened one day when Tsuna and I were in Gym class. I was taking my fifth break in a row while Tsuna just kept going._

"_Man, Tsuna, how do you keep going?" I asked. "I'm tired as heck!" Tsuna blinked at me, clueless._

"_I've only ran a mile and a half, what's wrong with that?" Tsuna said. "If I was really motivated, I could run two miles, three miles. Heck, if I was really fired up, I could run for days!" I laughed._

"_Riiiiight…" I said sarcastically while laughing. "Well, I'll be right back. I'm going to spend some quality time…" I let out a giggle. Tsuna smiled at me and watched me leave. He knew what I was up to. After taking one last look at me, he continued running._

_I ran happily to the spot where Kenneth had asked me to go, but came across something I really didn't want to see._

_Kenneth was kissing another girl… no not kissing… they were making out. That was supposed to be our kiss. I watched the scene with a broken heart. Then Kenneth noticed me._

"_Shiro, look I…" He began._

"_I DON'T WANT TO EVEN HEAR IT!" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. "YOU TWO-TIMING PLAYBOY!" With that, I ran off, without even turning back._

_By the time I was back to the running track, Tsuna was finally taking his break. He noticed I was crying and had a worried look on his face_

"_Hey, Shiro," Tsuna asked worriedly. "Did anything go wrong? Why are you crying?" I knew Tsuna was worried about me, but all I did was ignore the warmth he was trying to give me, even though I really needed it._

"_Is it any of your business?" I replied harshly, storming away from him. But Tsuna grabbed my hand and stared at me sternly._

"_Shiro, just tell me what's wrong." Tsuna said. "I can help you." I really wanted to bury my face into Tsuna's chest and cry my heart out. I really wanted him to help me, but once again, I just brushed him aside._

"_I don't need your sympathy." I replied, snatching my hand away from his. Then I walked home, leaving Tsuna to watch me with worry._

_P.E was my last period, so I just grabbed Kuro's hand and stormed to my house. My brother asked me why I was crying, but I didn't even answer him. When I was finally at my house, I stormed upstairs to my room. My mom and my dad worried and trying to ask me what happened, but I just brushed them aside by saying I was fine. Then I locked myself into my room, and collapsed into my bed and began to cry into my body pillow, hugging it tightly._

_The more I stayed alone, the more the ice started to encase my heart. I only came out of my room to take a shower or to get something to eat. On the third day, Tsuna came over, hoping to try to cheer me up._

"_Shiro, please come out." Tsuna said. "I want to help you." I responded in the worst way possible, even though I really needed his comfort._

"_GO AWAY." I shouted. Tsuna responded with a hurt voice._

"_Okay…" He said. "I'm leaving." And with that, he left._

_I stayed this way for the past four days, and that was when the ice fully encased my heart, and I was ready to go to school again. I was going to change to my normal clothing for school, but I tossed them aside, and wore something different, tattered jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull mark insignia embossed on it. After getting dressed I headed to school with Kuro. At the school, Kuro left to go to his class. Tsuna was happy to see me going to school again, but then he realized that the four days had changed me._

"_Shiro…" Tsuna began. "What happened to you?" I stared at Tsuna sadly._

"_I don't know…" I said. "I honestly don't know."_

_After I returned, everything changed. I swore to never fall in love with anybody because I was afraid I would face the pain of rejection the second time, and I was afraid of what a second rejection would turn me into. Ever since that day, I was known as the 'Ice Queen' of Twinleaf Academy and strived to be the best. I never gave Tsuna the goofy, cheerful smile that he knew and loved. And I swore to myself I would never cry ever again._

**Flashback end**

As these memories flowed through her mind, Shiro felt her eyes droop from exhaustion and fell asleep. Lucas opened the door to check on his daughter and saw her sleeping peacefully. Lucas gave a small smile and closed the door quietly.

**To be continued**

**Well that's it! I know it's been a while since I updated this and I'm lazy. But guess what, I have school, a life, and video games, so deal with it!**

**Anyways that cleared up a few things, didn't it? :D**

**Like I said before, the first two chapters are introduction chapters. The actual plotline begins next chapter. Look forward to it!**

**Ultima: You'd better update quickly this time. Your fans are getting kinda rowdy for you to update.**

**Me: Yeah I know. I will try my best.**

**Ultima: I'm fine with it as long as you don't…**

**Honou: That reminds me! Thanks, Ultima. DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN –proceeds to tackle her with love and affection-**

**Ultima: -Sigh- Oh, well…**

**Anyways, you all know what to do! And look forward to new updates! I will be trying my best. Until next time!**

**~Honou **


End file.
